The present invention relates generally to the field of load balancing, and more particularly to dynamically allocating data to one or more servers of a system in order to optimally balance a processing load on each of the servers.
In data processing, in which data is distributed to many nodes (e.g., servers) to be processed, load balance techniques are often used to ensure that the loads of the respective nodes are balanced. Load balance techniques are known. For example, a ‘round-robin’ method in which data to be processed is allocated to the nodes in a ‘round-robin’ manner is often used. The ‘round-robin’ method allocates data equally among each of the nodes. Another load balance method uses a cross-comparison of the processing loads on each of nodes of a system. This method compares the processing loads, in order to find the node with the lowest processing load each time there is data to be allocated, and then allocating the data to the node with the lowest processing load.